<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The gift of submission. by Crashingcryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887520">The gift of submission.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid'>Crashingcryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Collars, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Men Crying, Past Abuse, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (9-1-1 Lone Star), Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Smut, Spanking, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Kennedy finally let's himself get in a relationship with Carlos. He knows Carlos isn't going to hurt him, he knows Carlos he loves him. He know that Carlos won't leave him, won't beat him. He can trust Carlos. <br/>A few months into the relationship, Tyler is still anxious when it comes to sex. Carlos thinks that it's because of his past relationship but that's only part of it. <br/>Tyler has been, and enjoys being in a bdsm relationship, and as much as he wants Carlos to be his dominant, he's worried about if Carlos wants to be involved. <br/>Carlos has been in multiple before Tyler, and he knows all the classic signs of a submissive. Getting Tyler to feel safe and secure is his type priority, and once he does, their relationship grows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Skittish tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We're going at it boys! You guys said you'd like to read it, so I made it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos wraps his arms around TK's waist, lips carefully trailing across his neck and to his ears. TK shudders, eyes closing and body sagging a little. </p><p>It took TK months for him to accept Carlos' offer for a relationship, even longer for him to move in. He was still way too nervous to have sex with him. Not because he didn't want too. My God he really wanted too, but TK knows he's a submissive, and he knows he's into some very kinky stuff. Most of his relationships were BDSM relationships, and he didn't know where Carlos stood on that. </p><p>"Hey tiger.. Where did you go?" TK blinked a moment, eyes widening and coming back to reality. Carlos was looking into his eyes, smiling softly and stroking his lower back. "Disappeared on me for a minute, tiger... Where'd you go in that pretty head of yours?" Carlos teases, a soft smile on his face. TK smiles shyly and ducks his head a little. </p><p>"Nothing. I was just thinking." He says, realizing that if he didn't get out of Carlos' grip, he was going to start slipping into a submissive state. He bites his lip, trying to get out of the protective arms on his waist to go get water. </p><p>"About what?" Carlos asks, pulling TK closer. "Don't try to leave! I wanna cuddle you, baby." He says softly. TK flushes and giggles softly, turning to kiss the side of Carlos' head. </p><p>"Nothing!" He whines, wiggling a bit. "Let me go get water!" He grumbles. Carlos gently cups his chin, forcing eye contact. TK blushes, eyes widening slightly and breath hitching a little. </p><p>"Mm.. By that reaction I don't think it's nothing." He mutters, eyes searching TK's. "Are you hiding something from me, Tiger? I don't like secrets." He teases, a playful smirk sliding across his face. </p><p>"I-I'm not!" He whispers quietly, gasping and eyes shutting when Carlos gently grips the side of his face. </p><p>"Mm... Alright baby. You tell me when your ready." He says softly, kissing him gently and biting his lower lip. TK kisses him softly, moaning at the soft bite, legs shaking and head spinning with all the pleasure he was feeling. </p><p>"Okay P- Carlos." TK speed walks to the kitchen, and sags into the counter with a sigh. He almost slipped... Carlos was encouraging him.. He knows that Carlos has major dominant vibes, but he didn't know if he can tell him. </p><p>Or at least, how too.</p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>Carlos knew from the day they hooked up, littler Tyler Kennedy was a bottom. Not just a bottom, but a submissive. He knows that, he's been around submissive with their Dom partners, and TK was a classic case around him. </p><p>But Carlos isn't rushing TK telling him about it. That's how place and time to tell him. </p><p>And he almost called him Papi. That sent blood south, imagining TK tied down, whining Papi as he eats him out, or begging him to be spanked and choked. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to clear his head. He can't think that right now. He has no idea what TK's read or greens are, what he enjoys, and if he even wants to really engage in a new bdsm relationship after his past experience. </p><p>He let's a few days pass, watching how flustered and shy TK gets around him. How he becomes more pliant, looking to Carlos for guidance in things. On a day out, Tk asked Carlos to choose his clothes. He asks Carlos to help him choose breakfast, asks him what they should do together. </p><p>He likes making choices for TK, and TK likes getting his choices made for him, but he's not really talking about it yet. </p><p>"Carlos?" TK asks, turning to face him in the shower. Carlos gripped his hips, tilting the shorter boys head up a little so he didn't get soap in his eyes. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that." He says with a little smile. </p><p>"Mm your too cute, tiger." He gives him a soft kiss. "What's up?" He asks, gently rinsing the soap out of his hair. </p><p>"Y.. You know about bdsm right?" He whispers, eyes fluttering slightly. Carlos smiles and nodded, massaging his hair gently. "Well.. I-I'm a submissive... And.. I wanted to try a relationship like that with you but we gotta talk about a lot of things." He says quietly. </p><p>"Aww baby boy.." He pins both his arms over his head with ease, pressing him to the wall with ease. "You don't know how well versed I am in these subject." He teases, letting his tongue flick out and touches his lower lip. TK gasps shakily, back arching up. </p><p>"Oh Papi~!" He mewls out, growing hard between his thighs. Carlos growls, kissing TK roughly, and biting down on his lower lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth. </p><p>He loved how TK fit against him, how good he feels against him, and how good he tastes. TK whines needily, gasping and chasing after Carlos' lips when he pulls away. He turned off the water and smirks. </p><p>"I want to take you, baby. I wanna fuck you, Mark your your body and make you feel so good, tiger.." He growls huskily. "We can talk about everything my pretty tiger needs tomorrow.. But if you let me, I'll make you mine tonight." TK's thoughts stutter and he blushes, closing his eyes. </p><p>"We can.. Play.. But I don't want to go all the way yet." TK whispers softly. Carlos let's out a sweet sound, cradling his face in his hands. </p><p>"Mmm of course, baby. I don't want to to anything you don't like." Carlos says. </p><p>"I wanna suck you off." He says, eyes shining. Carlos blinks, smirks, and starts up the water again. "Is that a yes?" </p><p>"Get on your knees, baby." He says firmly, and TK gets down quickly, gripping his thighs and starting out with a licking a stripe from base to tip. Carlos wasn't expecting TK to be a pro at sucking cock, but he was very wrong. TK took him in his mouth, easily downing almost half of his length before pulling off and bobbing his head to take more and more each time. </p><p>"Oh fuck, Baby.." Carlos moan, eyes rolling and hand slipping to tangle TK's hair. "Yeah.. That's it baby. You take me so good.." He growls, slowly rolling his hips. </p><p>TK just looks up at him through his eyelashes with big doe eyes that Carlos adores. Carlos cums embarrassingly fast. The combination of TK's warm mouth, the big eyes, the little whines, the sweet whimpers, the way his hands rest on his thighs. He just looks to good, too amazing. </p><p>That and the lack of sexual aspects between them had Carlos thrusting to meet TK's head and cumming down his throat hard. TK pulls away, swallowing and wiping his face and smirks softly. "Shit, Papi.." TK whispers, standing up and pulling him close for a kiss. "You taste really good. </p><p>"Mm.. You wanna get off too baby?" He asks, rubbing his thumbs toward his crotch. TK gasps shakily, eyes shutting and he nodded quickly. </p><p>"Please Papi. Please I need you!"  He begs shakily. Carlos wraps his hand around TK's thick cock, gently moving up and down, twisting his wrist at the top and using pre cum to help move along smoothly. TK mewls sweetly, those noises enough to get Carlos high. </p><p>"Mm.. Let's see how quick I make you cum."  </p><p>Very quick was the answer. It took less then two minutes to have TK's back arching, eyes rolling back and cummimg hard. Carlos smirks, lathering bruising hickeys across his neck and chest. </p><p>"That was perfect baby.. So damn perfect." He growls, pulling TK in for a kiss. "Let me clean you up and get you ready for bed, yeah tiger?" </p><p>"Yes Papi." He says cutely, kissing Carlos cheek and grinning. He rolls his eyes and chuckles, picking up the body wash. He's so in love with this dork.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rules for Tiger (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos already has a Dom Sub contact, all his own greens and reds, a blank one for TK to fill out, and rules TK will follow.<br/>TK wants to start right away, but Carlos is making sure that TK is comfortable and feels safe about their new toys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No real sex yet, but collaring, sex toy buying and talking about kinks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK holds up the Red/Green list, looking a little confused. None of his ex's ever had this, or used this, which probably explained why their relationships all crashed and burned terribly. He cringed remembering his last one. </p><p>"I need you to fill this out before we go over our rules, yeah?" Carlos encourages, smiling warmly and looking through his contract papers. "And after, we can go shopping for new toys." He says with smile, leaning over and kissing his head softly. TK blushes, head dipping with a small little coo. Carlos chuckles and goes to start making them something to eat. TK was not used to eating as much as he should and Carlos was sick of him not taking care of himself. </p><p>He looks and picks out the more hardcore things he never liked such as blood play, knife play, waste play, and all of those things. Then he looked through things he knew he liked. Rope play, spanking, gags, choking, and yellowed things he had never tried like wax or ice play and sensory deprivation. He was so invested in marking things up, wanting to be really good and thourogh, that when Carlos is done cooking he doesn't notice. </p><p>"Tiger, take a break." Carlos says, placing a plate of rice, chicken and corn down. TK we t to protest, but when Carlos raised his eye brown he stopped and bites his lip. "Mm.. That's really cute." He says, stroking his cheek. TK pouts a little, eyes fluttering. "Are you already done?" He asks lovingly, picking up the completed list. </p><p>"Yeah I'm done." He says, pulling his plate close and digging in hungrily. "Most of the yellows are just things I haven't tried." He says softly, watching as Carlos reads it over. </p><p>"These match up with mine pretty well. Don't worry, we'll take time with your yellows. Before we go over the contract I need you to eat, baby." He says lovingly. TK flushes and Carlos grins. "Baby is a good word to use on you, huh?" He teases, and TK just takes another bite of food. </p><p>"Mmhmm, whatever you say, Papi." TK says, smirking around his fork. Carlos raised an eyebrow and smirks. </p><p>"Don't start a game you can't finish baby." He warned, as he begins to eat. TK blushes at that, a smile quirking the corners if his lips and he eats happily. "Don't eat too much, I don't want your stomach to hurt." Carlos reminds. He nodded, slowing down a little bit as he eats. </p><p>He likes everything Carlos makes, but he eats too fast or too much sometimes. Carlos added a rule of TK's well being on his list of rules. TK finished up about half his plate and sits back. </p><p>"You ready to read rules?" He asks, picking up the contract. TK nods and sits up, taking the contact and looking through it quickly then beginning to read. </p><p>·Submissive must not lie, steal from, hit or harm dominant outside of consensual play times. Dominant must also follow these rules. If an argument occurs, discussion much be had once both are calm. No running away from the argument, no going to bed angry. </p><p>·Submissive must always safeword out when they need and dominant must always listen. Safeword checks happen through out play time if needed. </p><p>·Submissive must accept punishments from dominant when disobedient. </p><p>·Dominant must consistently give aftercare to submissive after play time. </p><p>·Submissive must eat to nourish and sustain their body. No punishments will include restricting food, no punishment will include a with holding of food. </p><p>·If there is a code out, a discussion must be had to make both on the same page. </p><p>A few more pertaining to Carlos making most of his choices for him. Clothes, food and things like that since TK didn't want to be responsible for himself. If Carlos to control it, make the choice for him, it was preferred. </p><p>"Do you agree to all these?" Carlos asks, holding a felt tipped ink pen. TK smiled and takes the pen, signing his full name on the line. </p><p>"I do, Papi." Carlos smiles and signs, standing and setting both papers in a folder on his kitchen counter. </p><p>"Now.. I do have some toys.. From a few years ago." Carlos offers, eyes darkening as he thought about using them. TK flushes and smiles, standing up and putting his hands behind his back. </p><p>"Can we play a little? Something small?" </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' </p><p>"Color?" Carlos asks, fingers sliding up TK's bare side. A shudder rolls through his body, back arching up a bit before sagging back into the bed. </p><p>"Green, Papi.. Please.." His arms were cuffed over his head, stripped down to just his briefs. He stared at the nipple clamps in Carlos' hands, watching as Carlos circles and pinches his nipples. TK let's out sweet little moans, eyes rolling and cock straining against the fabric of his briefs. </p><p>Once they were hard and perked, Carlos clamps down on them, making him whine again, shaking a bit. Carlos chuckles, pulling him close and kissing him softly, biting across his lower lip. TK loves being bit at. Carlos trailed bites down from his lips to his neck down his chest. </p><p>"You need me? You need Papi? I think I'll make you wait. I want to get you nice and sensitive, nice and needy that you'll cum the moment I'm in you." Carlos growls, nipping TK's hip bone. TK jolts and whines, feeling Carlos rubbing across his crotch and rubbing across all the good places that brought Carlos lots of sounds frim the boy bellow him. </p><p>"Please! I need you. I need you so bad!" He begs shakily, hips bucking only to get pushed down by Carlos. </p><p>"You wait. If you want to be impatient, I will spank you and make it so you can't say anything but my name. You understand me?" Carlos growls, gripping his ass hard enough to leave bruises. TK gasps, eyes rolling back and legs shaking a bit as he suppresses an orgasm. He doesn't want to start off a bit of play time with a punishment. "I said do you understand?' Carlos' rough voice and a slao to his ass brought him back to the present. </p><p>"Yes Papi. I understand." </p><p>"Good. Now.. Let's get started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rules for Tiger (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos gives Tyler a play time they he has been missing for so long. It's different then when they first hooked up, and TK is so grateful to have him with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won't make y'all want for a second part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos kisses across TK's stomach, relishing how his back arches and how he whimpers needily. "Jesus... Your so beautiful." Carlos growls, gently pulling the chain connected to his nipples. TK jolted, letting out a sweet high whimper. His hands trail to his ass, squeezing and rubbing over it before sliding off his underwear. This was different then the first time they hooked up since he was actually being open with him. </p><p>"I wanna spank you." Carlos murrmers, rubbing his ass gently before squeezing it and kissing his inner thigh. TK blushes, arching his  back down to the bed and exposing his ass. Carlos carefully rolls him in his side and grins, watching as TK shifts so he's partially on his stomach. "Let me fix this for you." </p><p>Carlos carefully uncuffs him and rolls him on his stomach, cuffing him with his ass in the air. "Color?" He asks softly, rubbing his hips. </p><p>"Green, Sir." He says softly, wiggling and arching his back up. Carlos chuckles and rubs over his bottom, giving it a firm swat. TK moans softly, moaning at each swat that Carlos lays down. He starts out with slow and slightly gentle swats, getting gradually rougher and smacking down harder and rougher until his hand leave bright red marks.</p><p>Each smack milks a new moan or plea out of TK. He's practically begging for Carlos at this point, pushing his ass back after each swat and moaning softly into the bedsheets. </p><p>"Papi~! Please I'm being a good boy!" He jolted forward with a gasp at the next swat. "Papi!" </p><p>"You need me so bad.. But I'm not giving you what you want so quickly. Lets see just how much I can make you beg." Carlos mutters, pulling apart his cheeks and placing a soft kiss to his hole. TK gasps, letting out a sharp gasp as he jolted. "Stay still, or you don't get my cock baby." Carlos warns. TK whimpers but lays still. </p><p>Carlos starts out with tiny kitten licks over his hole, gently licking over the muscle. TK let's out a few sweet whimpers, a high moan escaping him when Carlos nips the tight ring. He stuffs his face into the bedsheets, shaking a little. </p><p>"Are you trying to hide your pretty noises from me? Huh?" He squeezes the red ass in front of him. TK just whimpers into the bedsheets. Carlos chuckles, getting his fingers a bit wet with spit and slowly slipping one inside. He licks and sucks around his finger, carefully thrusting it so he doesn't hurt him. "Can't hide your noises forever. It won't take long for me to make you beg for me." He says, adding a second finger. </p><p>"Oh God... I want mooore!" He whines, hips rocking back a bit. "Please.. Please more Sir." Carlos chuckles, fingers pumping in and out a bit faster and rougher inside of him. </p><p>"I gotta stretch you open first, baby. If I don't it's gonna hurt." He says, kissing his lower back. "Don't wanna do that to you." He says softly. TK looks over his shoulder, eyes shinning and he gasps at the next thrust with his fingers.</p><p>TK wasn't used to proper prep, or even proper after care. Most of his Doms only showed up for their own pleasure, and most of the time it didn't feel good for him. Carlos looks back at him, softly circling inside him. </p><p>"Do you feel good baby? I want you too feel good." He says softly, and kissing his thigh gently. TK shuddered and moans. </p><p>"It feels really good, Papi.." He whispers, hips shifting a little bit and his fingers went faster and deeper, scissoring his fingers out to open him more. "Your fingers are so thick!" He whines, gently tugging on the cuffs. </p><p>"Mmm.. My cock is thicker. You like that don't you? Like thick fingers and cock deep in you?" Carlos mutters, voice thick with arousal and needy. He wanted to fuck TK into oblivion, but he had tk stretch him first. He lubed his third finger, pouring it over his hole as well. TK flinches at the cold feeling, letting out a shy whine. </p><p>TK added his third finger, careful to not go to rough to start off. TK takes it easily, but he gently rocks his hips back when he's ready for Carlos to move his fingers. Carlos smirks, thrusting his fingers faster and hard inside him, watching just how well TK can take his fingers. Each thrust makes him whimper and whine, legs twitching and thighs shaking. </p><p>"I need you! I need you in me!" He begs, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. "Please Papi.. Fuck me!" He whispers. Carlos' eyes darken, and he lubes himself up and pulls his fingers out. He rubs the head of his cock across TK's hole, watching his hole twitch around him. He smirks, carefully thrusting inside him. </p><p>"Fuck.. Your so tight. So god Damn good around me." He growls, hips rolling as he bottoms out. TK moans, legs shaking as he takes all of him. Carlos starts thrusting again, being careful to not be too rough from the start. </p><p>But the TK just starts saying his name again. In the most sinfully delicious way. </p><p>"Oh Papi... Your so good.. Faster please. Papi~! Papi!" He whimpers softly, hips thrusting back to meet him. Carlos tangles his hand in his hair to keep himself steady as he thrusts inside him. "Pull it. Pull my hair." He begs, eyes rolling back. </p><p>Carlos gives it a yank, hips moving faster to meet TK's and making him moan and whine all over again. "Fuck yeah baby. Your so fucking good baby. So fucking tight." He growls, slamming against TK's prostate. TK arches up, crying out in pleasure. Carlos keeps going after it, bringing TK closer and closer to his orgasm. </p><p>"You will cum when I do. So wait for it baby." He says darkly, hips speeding up. TK let's out a whine, hips thrusting back with more vigor. "Fuck baby. I'm close.. Go on and cum for me." He says darkly, slamming hard inside him. TK's hole clenched around him as he cums, eyes rolling back with the power of the orgasm. Carlos cums inside him, gripping his hip hard enough to leave bruises. </p><p>"Fuck.. Oh fuck." He whispers softly, feeling Carlos pulling out. He let's himself sag to the bed as cum dribbled out of his hole. "Ah..." He shudders, feeling Carlos clean him up. "You don't play when you fuck, do you?" He teases as Carlos undoes the cuffs and rolls him on his back. </p><p>"Of course I don't... I don't play with my food." He says softly. TK flushes, pulling him into a kiss. "You need anything?" </p><p>"In a minute. Cuddle with me first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pretty peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos cant help but appreciate TKs beautiful ass in his own special way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm not updating much, but with everything going on I'm trying hard to keep some motivation. <br/>I've been very active on my tumblr @Comablog2, so follow me there for more content, and thank you for supporting me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK has an amazing ass. He just does, and Carlos loves it. He likes how it looks in jeans, but especially in sweatpants, and briefs... God don't get him started. </p><p>TK has gotten pretty content with smacks on his ass at random times. Bending over to grab something, setting the table, undressing for the shower. Carlos just couldn't keep his hands to himself. TK had been living in mostly submission for the past few days. If he has a day off, Carlos will choose his clothes, and sometimes leave a plug for him to wear. After a long and detailed conversation, with some new rules added to the contract, TK has taken to wearing a cock cage all the time unless removed by Carlos and a collar the entire time he's home. </p><p>He adores this. Hes never felt more secure, more loved and relaxed in his life. Carlos showers him in love and attention, but is firm and a great disciple and dominant. </p><p>Carlos couldn't help but feel so so in love with TK. He knows that TK sometimes gets nervous about Carlos disliking him, or trying to leave him, but Carlos makes sure he knows how dedicated he is to him and only him. </p><p>When he comes home from a long and annoying shift, he sees TK kneeling at the door naked. </p><p>Between his teeth is Carlos' belt. </p><p>"Mmm.. Hello..." He purrs, gently tilting TKs head up so hes looking into his eyes. TK shifts, eyes wide and trusting. "Do you need attention from me?" TK nods once. "Do you have your plug in?" TK nods again. Carlos takes the belt. "Show me." </p><p>TK turns around, and bends over with his face on the floor. He spread his ass cheeks and shows the black base of his plug. Carlos rubs the leather across TKs inner thigh. </p><p>"Spread.. hands by your head." TK instantly follows his instructions, relaxes into the floor a bit. Carlos sets the belt on the arch of his back, belt buckle resting right on the plug. "If it falls you get nothing. I'll fuck your mouth and make you wear a vibrator at dinner. No cumming." He warned. </p><p>"Yes Papi." He whispers. Carlos goes to the bedroom and grabs a newer toy they were going to try. </p><p>A penis gag, a bit smaller then himself, but enough to hit TKs throat. TK shudders when he sees it in Carlos hands, very carefully getting up into doggy style and not dropping the belt. He really wants this. Carlos carefully put the gag inside, pressing it all the way inside and strapping it around his head. </p><p>"What's the safety signal, baby?" TK knocks on the floor twice hard. Carlos brings him forward to kiss his forehead. He leans back down and wiggles his ass carefully, whimpering needily. </p><p>Carlos grabs the belt, cracking it together and watching TKs cock twitch in his cage. He rubs it over his ass again, raising it and cracking it down firmly. TK jolts slightly, the red stripe across his ass bright. Carlos smirks, crossing another one over it. TK let's out a sweet moan, back flexing as he tries to stay still. </p><p>It takes five swats, and then Carlos sets the belt back to its position.</p><p>"I'm going to change. I expect you to be just like that when I return." He says, and goes into the bedroom. </p><p>TK drinks up his position. The sting in his ass, the way the cold buckle hits his balls and makes him so sensitive he could cum if he weren't caged. </p><p>He loosed track of time and just waits. Until Carlos comes back with The Chair. The Chair has a two wands, one right at his taint and balls, and the other right against his hole. He gets put there whenever Carlos just wants to strap him down and make him shake. </p><p>"Isnt this your favorite chair?" Carlos teases, eyes dark. TK nodded slowly. </p><p>"Good. Your going to be in it for a while."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK wakes up horny and needy for Carlos, whose just as horny just looking at him, but he wants him to beg. <br/>TK surprises them both.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS. If you could comment on this, and give me feed back and things you want to see that would be great! <br/>Also follow my tumblr Comablog2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Read the beginning notes please!)</p><p> </p><p>TK had been sleeping since noon, his shift having gone through the night and he hadn't gotten off until 10. Carlos sat him down and made him eat, shower and change before getting in bed. TK has tried to protest but he couldn't. Carlos let him know he was in control. </p><p>Carlos strokes his hair, checking his phone time when he sat up. Napping was contagious, especially with his pretty TK. It was about 9 at night, and he was starting to get hungry, but TK shifted beside him and opened up his eyes. </p><p>"Hey there, baby..." Carlos asks softly, stroking his hair and pulling him into a kiss. TK shoots happily into the kiss, straddling Carlos' lap and whimpering into it. "Woah tiger." Carlos growls softly, scuffing him and pulling him back. "What's going on? Your very eager." </p><p>TK was hard against his thigh, having had a wet dream with about Carlos, and he was so needy for him. "Fuck, Papi I need you. I really need you!" He begs, grinding his hips down and so frustrated that he couldn't get much friction. The cage was tight on his cock. </p><p>"What a needy tiger..." Carlos growls. "You need me so badly don't you? Bad enough to beg?" Carlos teases, grabbing TKs face and pulling him close. "You wanna beg for Papi to fuck you into the bed?" </p><p>"Please.. please let me take your cock in me. I don't wanna cum Papi. I just want you to fuck me so hard that I leak your cum." He begs, practically bouncing on Carlos' cock. Carlos growls and pins TK to the bed by the throat and giving it a rough squeeze. </p><p>"Such a whore. All you want is to be filled up by my cock. You dont even want to let you cum. You just want me to fuck you. Just want me to use you? You're my toy. To just be filled up by my cock, not even able to get your own pleasure." TK let out a high moan and his thighs shake needily. </p><p>"Please, Carlos. It's a green. Green." He says softly, and he grabs onto Carlos' wrist. Carlos leans down and kisses him softly, their eyes meeting and taking each other in. He slowly undoes his pants, pulling of TKs underwear and thrusting inside. TK and him had played so much that TK was fairly loose, but TK arches up and whimpers at the intrusion. </p><p>He shudders, Carlos snarling as he begins thrusting. TK is so tight, so hot and the noises are intoxicating. TK's eyes roll back into his head, moaning softly with every thrust that Carlos gives. </p><p>"Your my fucking toy. Just my little hole to fill with my cock. And you are going to lay here, taking every single inch. I want to leave you shaking and whimpering." Carlos snarls, leaving rough bites and hickey's all over his skin. Carlos slams into his prostate, and TK screams loudly, arching up and rolling his hips needily. </p><p>"Jesus. Your so God damn tight.. So fucking good and hot.." Carlos moans. "God I want you on my cock forever. Only there to sit on my dick." He says firmly. TK let's out a wreaked sob, meeting Carlos' hips with his own. Carlos pounded him harder and bites his lip rolling them between his own. TK looks at him needily, and once Carlos released them, he presses his tongue into his mouth, tongue fucking him and shoving it down into his throat. </p><p>Carlos hits his peak, hips stuttering and pounding into him as he presses his weight into him as he cums deep inside him. TK has a dry orgasm, sobbing into Carlos' mouth as he comes down from the restricted and ruined orgasm. Carlos groans and carefully pulling out, grabbing a plug to slip inside him. </p><p>"Jesus christ.." TK whimpers, eyes shutting and hands covering his face. </p><p>"I'm going to have to do that more often." Carlos murmurs. "You hungry, tiger?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spoiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK has been doing so good and Carlos has a plan to spoil him. He makes his favorite dinner, dessert, and of course gives TK as a chance to choose his play time. TK is excited with the opportunity, and is so excited to spend a nice evening with him, and Carlos just loves to see him happy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TK loves chocolate cake. Pass it on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK comes home to the amazing smell of pasta and bread, and cake filling his nose. He's so hungry that he can't help but drool a little and has to hastily wipe his chin as Carlos sticks his head out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Tiger! I'm so glad your home, I just finished dinner." Carlos says happily and helps him take off his jacket. "Do you want your collar before we start eating?" He asks lovingly, stroking his hair softly. TK blushes and melts under the touches. He doesn't think that he will over coming home to him, coming home to this love and the touches.</p><p>"I really wanna change.. Can you help me choose my clothes?" He asks, and Carlos just takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. He gave TK some sweatpants and one of his hoodies which made TK squeaks excitedly. "God I am so so hungry! What did you make?" TK asks, stretching and lazily looping around his arms around his neck and snuggling up. Carlos kisses him gently and pulling him close by the waist. </p><p>"I made pasta bread bowls and some green beans, and bell peppers with them.... And I might have made some cake." He says, grinning at the way TK's eyes light up. "But you need to eat a full portion of dinner. You haven't eaten breakfast or lunch the past few days." Carlos says firmly, raising his eyebrows. TK flushes, knowing the he's been accidentally skipping meals. </p><p>"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to!" TK babbles nervously, biting his lower lip and thinking he'd be getting a spanking or punishment for what he did. He didn't want a punishment, he wanted his reward, the dinner and desert and snuggles with Carlos. Carlos just kisses his head and strokes his back.</p><p>"Hey, I know you didn't mean too, and that's why I'm not mad, but I'm gonna make sure you eat more and properly. I can't have my tiger go hungry." He says lovingly, kissing him gently and feeling the stress of the day melt out of TK and into the gentle kissing. Carlos smiles and rubs his lower back and leads him to the dining room while he gets dinner to the table. TK wastes no time digging in, rambling about his day between bites of his food. Carlos loves listening about his day, which had been busy, full of little calls for them. One little girl got stuck in a collapsed slide, an elevator of at least 7 or 8 people got stuck in an elevator. Judd and him were actually becoming really good friends, and TK spent tons of time training Buttercup for fun.</p><p>"You had a good day then, huh?" He asks with a smile, finishing up his food. TK nodded, stuffing the last bits of pasta into his mouth with the last of his green beans. "Are you ready to have some cake?" He asks lovingly, taking the plates away. </p><p>"Yes! Yes please!" He says excitedly, giving him the biggest and cutest puppy eyes that make Carlos grin. He gets two big slices, and of course two cups of milk, and looks at his all too adorable boyfriend bouncing in his chair and looking up for his slice of cake. Carlos chuckles and slides it in front of him. He dove in instantly, smiling wide and grinning ear to ear at Carlos. </p><p>Carlos adores TK's happy face. He knows that TK doesn't indulge in sweets often, and he knows that TK deserve more rewards and gifts. He's going to start doing this more often, giving him more rewards. </p><p>"TK would you like to have a play time today?" He asks lovingly as he wipes the frosting and crumbs off of his face. TK flushes and leans into the touch on his cheek. He sighs quietly, looking up at him and smiling softly.</p><p>"Can.. Can I have my cage off? You can choose the rest of it, but I really want to.. Cum.." He whispers the last part with red cheeks that made him look so cute.</p><p>"Alright. Wash the dishes real quick baby, and I'll set up the bedroom." He says lovingly, and kisses him before going to the bedroom. He hears the sink running, bt he had already done the dishes from cooking, so all that was left were the plates and glasses. He takes off the key to the cage from around his neck, and gets his clamps, a paddle, and a bottle of lube. He has a plan for TK. He wants to make him cum, more then once. He likes making TK cum, he wants to make him cum over and over, and melt into a happy safe subspace. He hears the sink shut off,and as TK's foot steps get to the hall he calls out, "I want you naked and crawling on your hands and knees. I will collect your clothes later." </p><p>He hears TK pause, and he strips down before crawling into the room. His cock was hard and dripping inside his cage, and Carlos smirks at the sight of his red cheeked, hard cocked boyfriend. TK sits on his knees in front of him and bites his lower lip, looking up with those perfect puppy eyes. </p><p>"Jesus, you are so beautiful.." He whispers quietly. He cradles TK's face in his palm and strokes his thumb underneath his eyes. Carlos loops his fingers through the collar and stands him up, running his hand down his side and over his stomach. "Let's free your pretty cock. You can cum any time you need." He says, kissing his stomach and grabbing the key. He unlocks the cage, slowly taking it off and pulling it away. TK whimpers, grabbing Carlos' shoulders, his legs shaking at the stimulation on his overly hard cock. Carlos chuckles and kisses the tip, and stands up. He lays him on the bed, and carefully opening up his legs. </p><p>"What are you doing?" He whispers quietly. </p><p>"I'm going to finger you and suck your sweet little cock until your shaking. Then I will fuck you until you feel so good that you can only babble my name." He says firmly, kissing his inner thighs, licking and kissing the soft skin there. TK gasps shakily, hand tangling up in Carlos' hair and a soft whimper escaping him. Carlos chuckles and licks a stripe up his cock and kissing the head softly. He takes a moment to lube up his fingers and started rubbing over his hole before sliding them inside and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He moans softly around his cock and started taking more and more inside his mouth. He begins carefully thrusting the fingers in and out of him, while carefully bobbing his head up and down the length in his mouth.</p><p>TK is extremely reactive, hand gripping his hair and loud whimpering and moans escape him as his thighs shake around Carlos' head. TK hadn't ever been given a proper blowjob. He prefers giving rather then receiving, and feeling Carlos' hands stroking over his body makes him feel like he's on fire. </p><p>"Oh fuck.. Papi~!" He whimpers shakily, panting softly as he tries not to squirm. Carlos smirks around his cock and takes him all the way down to the back of his throat. TK arches up and trembles in Carlos' hands as he cums down his throat, shakily moaning and whining as he rocks his hips forward through his orgasm. "Oh my God.." He whimpers softly, looking down at Carlos, who swallows it all. He stands and leans over TK underneath his body, kissing his neck softly and stroking his side softly.</p><p>"I want to clamp your pretty nipples and I wanna spank your pretty ass so you can wear marks from me." He whispers, biting his lip as he looks over TK. He looks up and nodded quickly.</p><p>"Please.. Please do that and please please fuck me." He whispers with a needy tone. Carlos nodded and started rubbing his nipples until they were hard enough for the clamps. Once they are pinched, TK of course whimpers in pleasure, and lets Carlos stand him up. He's easy to move, body pliant after his orgasm and it made him feel taken care of. He bent over his knee, arching his back up and wiggles his ass happily for a smack. Carlos chuckles and grabs the paddle, rubbing the cool leather across his ass. The first smack makes him grunt softly, eyes closing and a moan escaping him.</p><p>Each smack made him squeak, whimper, moan, and gasp, the noises driving Carlos to spank him harder and rougher. "Your ass is so beautiful.. You're ass is just so beautiful, and I can't wait to take you.." He growls quietly, looking over his ass and spreading his cheeks to look at his stretched open hole. TK nodded furiously, gently rocking his hips into Carlos' clothed thigh. The friction of the jeans on his cock made him mewl in pleasure, rocking a bit faster until a spank with Carlos' open palm stops him. He whimpers softly and closes his eyes. </p><p>Carlos stands him back up and lays him on his back, opening up his legs again and lining up with his hole and teasing it with his cock. TK looks up at him with those eyes, those fucking eyes that drives him into him with a powerful thrust. TK yelps and arches up with a sharp, high moan that bounces off the walls. Carlos moans at the tight and warm heat, thrusting firmly and rolling into him with rough and harsh thrusts. TK moves with each thrust, moaning shakily and moaning with need as his back arches. </p><p>They don't talk much, the bed creaking and sound of skin on skin mixed with high needy moans filled the room. Carlos bites over his neck and nibbles his skin as he growls into his ear. TK loves the growling, he loves the feeling of his body over his, and most importantly, the feeling of being full. He whines and whimpers as he gets to his peak. Onemore thrust, which nailed his prostate, and he arches up again to cum.</p><p>The tightening of TK's hole around his cock sent him over the edge, and he gave short harsh thrusts as he cums into him hard. They loose themselves in their highs, both thrusting, moving and clinging to each other. Carlos kisses him, lips fumbling against TK's, and soon pulling out and pulling TK closer to him. They hold each other and take deep breaths to calm down and Carlos chuckles.</p><p>"I'm going to get some lotion on your butt and some water. Are you hungry?" He removes the clamps. TK grunts gently and shudders softly through an aftershock. </p><p>"Yeah.. A little." He says softly. </p><p>"Alright. Just relax." He says lovingly and kissing his forehead. "You were so good.."</p><p>"So were you..I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too, Tiger."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bruising spanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos cage TK up for as long as he decides and when he catches TK touching himself, a punishment is necessary. <br/>TK has spanking as a green, and Carlos takes full advantage of that, making sure his tiger is beautifully bruised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry my update took so long. Its really difficult for me to write lately. Thank you for reading, and please leave some suggestions of what you wanna see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK knows that he cant touch himself. Carlos always let him choose what parts of TKs body he can "own." The parts he can tell TK if and when he can touch them. Carlos owned his cock that way, and unless Carlos told him too, he couldn't touch it unless it's for the bathroom. </p><p>He loves wearing his cage. He likes how owned it makes him feel, but he wants to touch himself. He's been in his cage for a week so far, but Carlos is ruthless. </p><p>TK begged for almost two full weeks, literally on his knees in some cases. He wanted Carlos to cage him up and only taking it off and let him cum when hes been a good enough boy. He'd loved the idea of being denied, and it took two days of research, talking, agreeing and code listing, for Carlos to agree to cage TK until he saw fit. </p><p>They took a bit of time off both, with all of their vacation days building up too much, and had a month alone together. TK was going to enter a training environment with Carlos and he was so excited. </p><p>But it's been a week, and he just needs to touch himself. He's still plugged with their 3rd biggest plug, and has been since Carlos fucked him this morning. He's needy, but he knows if he begs Carlos he wouldn't been a good boy.</p><p>He slowly rubs some of his exposed length with his finger. His thighs clench and he suppresses a whine but not the shakey gasp as he gently thrusted praying to get some type of friction. </p><p>He can't fully, and he knows it's useless, but Carlos hadn't touched him there at all. It was driving him nuts. He tries futally to get some friction, when he hears a sigh at the door that almost had TK jumping from his skin. </p><p>Carlos stood there, arms crossed and muscles straining the fabric of his shirt. His eyes raked up and down TKs body, the dominant surveying his very, very, very naughty submissive. </p><p>"Tyler..." TK gulps, and tumbles to his knees at Carlos feet. </p><p>"Papi, please, I'm sorry! I'll never touch myself again." TK begs, breath hitching when Carlos loops a finger through his collar ring and pulling him closer. </p><p>"I know you wont. Not unless I say so and trust me baby, I'm not letting you out for a while." His eyes rake over TK's pouty prefect lips, those big begging puppy eyes. His mouth and ass would be a perfect punish fuck. </p><p>But TK wanted that. Carlos knows that paddling, specifically extremely harsh spankings, were green on TKs list. Punishment, no funishment. </p><p>"Go kneel at the foot of the bed. I'm going to make sure you learn to listen to Papi." TK nods, and begins to crawl to the bed, knowing he has no permission to stand. Carlos brings a heavy and firm swat across his ass. TK arches and gasps, tensing and stopping a moment. Carlos grins, almost predatory. Another swat to the opposite cheek sent TK crawling again. </p><p>He knows that he will be shaking, crying, and pleading by the end of tonight. He knows that after, he'll be held close, kissed and coddled, but he's getting punished first. He kneels at the foot of the bed, pressing his wrists together and putting his hands on the bed. He knows he'll be restrained. </p><p>He slowly spreads his knees open so he can sit on his heels, raising his ass so Carlos will have easy access to whatever he needs from him. He hears Carlos moving behind him, opening the toy chest and selecting things from it. </p><p>"TK, baby?" Carlos strokes his hair and gets his attention. He looks up at him with wide eyes and shifts his hips nervously. "Hey, don't be nervous. I'm going to give you a spanking for your disobedience, but then I'll give you a little extra pleasure if you behave." </p><p>"Can I cum?" He asks quietly, nervously eyeing the paddle in Carlos' hand. </p><p>"Do you think you've earned that privilege?" He asks firmly. TK whimpers and shakes his head. "Then you won't be. But I'll let you choose what hole I fuck, and I'll let you choose what bubbles you want for your bath." </p><p>TK melts as Carlos just keeps gently stroking his hair, they weren't in a scene yet, TK relaxes, laying his head on Carlos' thigh. </p><p>"How many?" TK asks quietly, looking up at Carlos curiously. </p><p>"50 with my hand, 50 with the paddle." Carlos decides, cradling his cheek. "What's your color?" </p><p>"Green Papi." Carlos nodded, taking his belt off and looping them around TKs wrists and binding them to the head board. He moves TK so his back is arched up, knees spread, and head resting on his arms. Carlos rubs his ass carefully, raising it and clapping it down roughly. TK takes a deep breath, whimpering his exhale. </p><p>"You wanted this, tiger." Another spank. "You wanted that pretty cock all caged up. You begged didn't you?" Carlos swats down a few more times, roughly squeezing TK's ass. "You wanted to be caged up and then I find you touching yourself.. So disobedient." </p><p>Carlos is a methodical spanker. He layers them in a way that wont break skin, and in a way that will make sure his entire ass us glowing and painful. He's only bruised TK's hips or thighs when he grips him, but TK had asked to have his thighs and ass bruised. Carlos was going to deliver. </p><p>After the fifty with his hand, TKs ass is fairly red, and looks so beautiful. TK is shaking slightly, whimpers quietly and shifts around a little, moving his ass back a moment and shifting on his knees to become more comfortable. </p><p>"Mm.. fuck baby. Your ass is perfect." He rubs the cool leather of the paddle over his ass. He doesn't kiss TKs cock twitching in his cage, and it makes him smirk. "Now... I'll be making this ass beautiful and bruised. Do you want that tiger?" He asks lovingly. </p><p>"God, yes please. Please Papi!" He begs shakily. Carlos slaps a paddle over the center of his ass, making his back arch. Three more, then 10, he builds up speed and force and TK cries and squeals. </p><p>It hurts, it hurts so much but in the best way, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks and thighs quivering with the effort of keeping himself up. </p><p>"Papi- Papi, fuck! P-please, oh God! Papi, oh FUCK!" TK was babbling, gripping the bedsheets and hips thrusting uselessly. "Papi!!" He whines out, the last smack guaranteed to leave a beautiful bruise. He whimpers, tears dripping to the floor bellow him, but he feels Carlos running his hands over his ass and his back, carefully massaging and tenderly holding him. </p><p>"Mmm.. fuck baby. You are such a good boy. You are so so good for me." He praises as he untied his hands. "So precious, relax your back, darling. I love you, your so amazing." He whispers softly, kissing his ear and down to his neck. </p><p>"Fuck, Papi I need you. I need you in me." He begs, letting Carlos roll him on his back and spreading his legs. "Please? Please fuck me." Carlos hovers over him, taking a moment to catch his lips in his, kissing him and softly rubbing the hot skin of his ass. </p><p>"Oh I'll fuck you tiger. Hold on." </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>Carlos tenderly massages shampoo through TK's way too thick hair, the bath hot and rose scented. TK was relaxing quietly, slowly drifting through the feelings he had after rough scenes. He was uncaged now, Carlos took it off for showers and baths to make sure he was clean. </p><p>"Hey, tiger?" TK hums sleepily to show he heard. "I'm cleaning your cock now." TK nodded and whimpers softly when Carlos does, but Carlos is quick and gets it over with quick. "Your so good, baby. So God damn good." He says lovingly, watching the cute pink blush that dusted his cheeks. </p><p>"Papi?" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I need some lotion... after my bath please?" TK whispers it, eyes open, but playing with bubbles instead of looking at Carlos. </p><p>"Of course, baby doll. I'll never tell you no to that." He moves to force TKs eye contact. TK flushes under the look. "You know that, right honey?" TK nods softly. "Mm.. let me hear you say it." </p><p>"You won't ever say no to lotion or after care stuffs.." TK whispers softly. Carlos kissed him gently and finished washing him up. </p><p>He let's TK straddle him, applying a very generous amount lavender and aloe lotion to the hot skin after his cage was put back on. </p><p>"Papi?" </p><p>"Yeah baby?" He asks softly. </p><p>"Um.. I... I wanna try something next play time." He whispers, grunting slightly when Carlos goes over a particularly sensitive spot. </p><p>"What's that, baby?" </p><p>"I want you to overstimulate me, not letting me cum and stuff.. I wanna feel what it's like." TK says, pulling back to look at Carlos. Carlos smiles and kisses him softly, rubbing the rest of the lotion in and settling more into the bed and turning off the lights. </p><p>"Okay.. I do want to try that with you, but not like this, okay?" He says softly. "I know that you want to try it, but but both of us are not in a head space for that play time. Your more eager to please and learning your submissive role with me and I'm learning my role with you. That's going to make it harder to read your body and really hard for you to code out." He says lovingly. "We will research it, and I want to try, but after this scene, okay?" He asks softly. TK looks up at him and smiles. He leans up and kisses him softly. </p><p>"That sounds wonderful..." He sighs happily. "I feel really good." </p><p>"Good.. Do you want to sleep or should we watch a movie first." </p><p>"Movie please. Or we could make out." TK grins up at him and gasps happily at the kiss he receives, and Carlos turns on the TV. </p><p>"Mm, I don't wanna rile you too bad. So sit and let me cuddle you." Carlos states, and starts funding a movie. TK doesn't protest, relaxing into Carlos chest. </p><p>He moves a hand to rub his ass for the first time since he was spanked. It was hot, and it stung a little when he touched it. It felt good though. He sighs and nuzzles into Carlos naked skin, breathing him in. </p><p>"I love you, Papi." </p><p>"I love you, tiger." He whispers softly. The words hung in the air, and they settled into a warm silence, TV filling them with white noise. </p><p>They did end up making out, though. Carlos cant say no to the puppy eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I'm incredibly sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between moving, lack of motivation and a big depression episode, I haven't been updating. I really want to write and I want to provide more writing for your guys. </p><p>Down in the comments, please leave what you want me to write. It can be for this story or any other. I'm open to mostly anything and I am trying to get back into the swing of things. </p><p>Your guys support has meant the world to me, so send in anything you'd like and I'll be updating on a pretty consistent basis. Heres what my updating schedule will be for my main three stories (I can also do one shots/start a one shot book for fandoms such as Shadow hunters, Marvel, 911, Lone star, Crimanl minds, and some MHA.)</p><p>Monday- if you could let me in </p><p>Wednesday- Take control for me </p><p>Friday- The gift of submission. </p><p>Days in between will be for oneshots/short stories or requests and such. Thank you for your understanding and I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy my future works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Staircase stumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK takes a heavy fall on a call ending up with some injuries that he must stay home to help. He may not like it, but Carlos does what he can for the hurt submissive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little more domestic, as I wanted to show case another part of both this relationship and others. <br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fire had engulfed the entire house by now, wood floors creaking dangerously underneath TK's feet. The heat was overwhelming, even through his protective gear, but he couldn't find anyone else in the house. </p><p>"The house is clear! Heading back out." TK shouts to his radio. </p><p>"Be fast, the building is going to collapse. We need to put this fire out." His father's voice calls to him, and TK tries to get out as fast as he can. </p><p>The stairs creak, wood screaming underneath his feet, and it shatters under him. He slams into the floor, gratefully away from the fire, but it knocked the wind out of him. Wood shattered down around him and he sobs in pain. He cant move, he cant breath. He hears his father calling him on the radio, hands fumbling to try and tell him what happen. </p><p>His vision is full of dark black spots, and he can hear the cracking of the house around him. He cant move, he cant get enough air into his lungs, and the house is starting to fall apart around him. That's all he remembers before he blacks out. </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>Carlos paces nervously across the hospital waiting room. He's been here twice for TK, whose currently being treated for possible broken ribs, fractured shoulder bone, God knows what else. </p><p>"Family of Tyler Kennedy?" Carlos, Owen, and the team stand and hurry to the doctor, who smiles reassuringly at them. "He's alright. He's being moved to the recovery wing and can be released in a few hours. He broke one rib which he'll need to be careful of, and it's a miracle he didnt suffer any more injuries." He explains carefully. </p><p>"Of course." Owen nods and shakes the doctors hand. "Can we see him?" </p><p>"I'd like to let him rest, but those who are going to care for him over the next month should come with me and I'll explain his care." The team bids goodbye, with Carlos promising they can visit after a few days at home. "I recommend a visit back here after a month and light duty for a few weeks when he's back. The rib will heal fairly fast, but he hit the ground hard, so he's going to be very sore and in pain for a while." </p><p>"Anything I can do to get him moving safely?" Carlos asks as they walk to TK's room. </p><p>"He can move minammly for a few days but should have some bed rest for at least 2 days. Just try to get him moving carefully make sure he eats and nothing strenuous." The doctor orders. "If your the father I will need to speak with you about him returning to work and some additional paper work." </p><p>"Of course. Carlos you want to keep him company?" Owen asks, smiling encouragingly. Carlos nods and goes to the room. TK was laying in the bed, looking tired but awake, wearing just a hospital gown and some bandages on his hands and one on his neck. </p><p>"Oh tiger.." TK looks up at him and smiles weakly. "My poor little cub. How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits beside the bed. </p><p>"Sore. The pain meds are wearing off." He mutters tiredly. "Are you mad?" He asks sweetly. </p><p>"No tiger. You were just trying to do your job.. but you did scare me. You need to be more careful, sweet boy." He kisses his knuckles, making TK smile at him. "We're going to follow doctors orders baby. Your off work for a month, light duty for when you get back."</p><p>"A month?? Papi no that's not fair!" TK whines, but winces slightly and touches his ribs. "I mean, a week.. Or two but please not a month!" He protests with a whine. </p><p>"Doctors orders, tiger. I'll take time off work to stay with you." Carlos has a gentle tone, trying to be calm with the mildly bratty boy. </p><p>"I don't need you to take off work, I need to go back as soon as possible!!" TK's voice took a desperate tone and Carlos sighs softly. "Please.. I don't want bed rest." </p><p>"It wont be bed rest." Carlos promises. "You can move some, especially one your rib starts healing. I know that it's going to be hard, but please.. Please Tiger." He strokes along TKs arms. </p><p>"I don't like it." He whispers quietly, head dropping to the pillows. "I'll try." </p><p>"Thank you, baby." </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>TK carefully lays in the bed, groaning softly. "God it really hurts." TK whispers, laying onto the pillows. </p><p>"Well your due for your pills... At least you can walk more steady now." Carlos encourages softly, picking up the pill bottle and a water cup. </p><p>"I hate this.." TK whispers taking the pills reluctantly. "Its only been a few days." He grumbles quietly. </p><p>"And your doing so good baby.. I know it's hard, but its my job to take care of you." He says firmly. "That includes the walking, and the resting. And kisses for good behavior." He smirks, climbing into bed besides him. </p><p>"Kisses you say?" TK asks with a smirk. </p><p>"Oh yeah, and maybe, if your extra good.." His lips brush over his ear shell. "I'll suck your cock.." He whispers. TK shudders, hips rolling softly with a whimper. "Yeah?? That sound good? Want me suck your cock? Or maybe I can finger fuck your pretty hole until your cumming untouched." Carlos whispers hotly. </p><p>"Papi please.. Can't.. Tired.." Carlos coos, kissing across his jaw. Tiredness was the common side effect of the pain meds. "Later??" </p><p>"Yes Tiger.. Later for sure." Carlos whispers as he begins to pull the covers up. </p><p>"Can you stay? Nap with me?" TKs voice slips sleepier, eyes beginning to shut.</p><p>"Of course baby. I'll be here for you." His heart swells at the sleepy but beaming smile of the boy. </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>"Carlos, you dont have to do this.." TK giggles, but shuddering as Carlos' hand glides over his back. </p><p>"You can safely lay on your stomach, but your muscles are still recovering in your back. Let me massage them a little." He insists calmly, helping aa TK roll over. "And I want too." </p><p>TK likes when Carlos gives him massages. He loves the touches along his back and legs, the tender motions as he takes care to get the knots out of his body and remove his tension. He normally gets lovingly teased by him about all the whining and groaning he does, but Carlos voice is full of love and adoration. </p><p>"How do you feel?" Carlos ask as he carefully rubs over his shoulders, heels of his hands gently pressing the muscles there. </p><p>"So much better, Papi... Thank you.."</p><p>"Anything for you." Carlos promises, gently working on the neck muscles with care. "Maybe we could try a small walk around the park? It's been two weeks yiu should try waking longer." </p><p>"Can we go and get boba again?" He asks giggling when Carlos tickles between his shoulder and neck. </p><p>"Yeah, that's not far from us.. maybe I order in some sushi too." Carlos offers as he eases his hands back down to his shoulders. "But in a while. I want to keep working on your back." </p><p>"It feels really good." TK whispers shyly. "10 more minutes?" </p><p>"10 more minutes tiger." He promises, and gently tickles TKs neck again. </p><p>TK may not like being off work, but he loves being with Carlos. He might need to take more days off with him... minus the hospital and dramatic fall part. He could do without that one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eating problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK knows he needs to eat, 3 meals a day, and maybe even snacks, but he has problems forgetting to actually eat. Carlos notices that his little one is loosing weight pretty fast, and will not allow that, and he takes matters into his own hands, with TKs permission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the break in the updating. I unfortunately got COVID, and haven't had much energy or time. Thank you for your patience and hoping to get better soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK needs to eat, he knows that, but he's bad when he comes to doing it. He ends up getting hungry during calls, or in the middle of a work out, but when it's actually time to eat, he either gets distracted or isnt hungry and forgets. </p><p>He seems to only be hungry during times he cant eat, and hes not malicious about it. It's not good for him to basically only be eating dinner with Carlos and he knows that, but he doesn't notice his pattern yet. </p><p>Carlos notices, and notices fast. TK was getting more tired recently, lots of bruises began appearing over the past few weeks, and TK was dropping weight he shouldn't be. How much weight he loss became evident when TKs once well fitting sweat pants got gradually looser. </p><p>"Tiger?" Carlos calls, eyes settling onto the baggy pants. "What did you eat today." </p><p>TK looks over a little confused as he brushed his teeth, but Carlos could see him thinking over the question. He spits out and rinses his mouth and toothbrush, then turning to him. </p><p>"I had dinner with you, and I had some coffee and the station-" </p><p>"Coffee isnt food Tyler." Carlos' voice got firm and determined, making TK flush. He felt his heart drop a bit and his mouth flaps open. </p><p>"I.. I mean I didn't mean to not eat." TK says quietly, voice soft around the edges. Carlos cant help but feel his heart melt. "I'm not doing it on purpose, Papi!" He insists, looking a little nervous that he was in trouble. </p><p>"I know, I know baby. I dont think that you are." He reassures, beckoning TK over to sit on his lap. TK flushes and comes over to him, crawling to straddle his lap and playing with Carlos' shirt instead of looking at him. "Okay baby... Why aren't you eating?" He asks encouragingly. </p><p>"Um.. Well I sometimes get hungry on calls or when I'm working out, but when I go to eat or something I'm either not hungry or I get distracted and forget." He admits, voice quiet and his fingers play with Carlos' shirt softly. "I'm not doing it on purpose!" He repeats, getting tense as he thought he might still get a punishment. </p><p>"Alright baby.. Your not in trouble. No punishments, no spankings. I promise." He says, pulling him closer to kiss him gently. TK relaxes instantly, cooing up at him and kissing him back. "How would you feel if I made you a schedule? Something to make sure you can get all three meals or maybe snacks if you cant get a meal." Carlos offers, rubbing his hands over his sides tenderly. </p><p>"You would do that?" He asks softly, looking at him with excited eyes. Carlos coos, stroking his thumb over his botting lip. </p><p>"As long as your okay with it. It's not a restricting schedule and it'll be a adjustable at anytime." He says softly too him. TK nods slowly and takes a deep breath, gently chewing on his bottom lip. "Careful tiger... I don't want you to hurt your lip." TK releases his lip and nods softly. "We'll work on the list tomorrow, and go over ot together. Your going to get breakfast tomorrow, understand?" </p><p>TK flushes at the firmness of Carlos' tone, becoming way too aware of the hands gripping his hips. "Yes Papi..." He whispers shyly, and Carlos notices the blush. He notices the slight bulge developing in TK's sweats. </p><p>"Are you excited, tiger?" He asks, hand sliding down to gently rub the bulge. TK gasps, hips rolling forward and whimpering quietly. "Oh baby.. You look so good for me." Carlos whispers, slowly rolling him on his back. "I'll make you feel so good.." He whispers lovingly, kissing him softly and trailing down his neck. </p><p>"Please.. Please Papi!" He begs desperately, and Carlos chuckles, kissing his chest lovingly as he pulls off his pants. </p><p>"Alright tiger.. I'll take good care of you." He whispers, kissing his thigh. TK mewls quietly, hand finding Carlos' hair, tangling his fingers in it. "That's it. Hold tight, baby boy." He growls. "I'm going to make you shake." </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>TK wakes to the smell of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. He sees the sun coming up slightly through the curtains, panicking a moment before he remembers he doesn't have work. He leand back down into the sheets, biting his lip at the slight soreness in his backside. </p><p>He sighs softly and rubs his eyes, stretching and yawning before crawling out of bed. He searches for his sweat pants, and settles for one of Carlos' large hoodies that fell to his thighs. He goes to the kitchen, looking around the corner to see Carlos in just boxers and an apron, carefully cooking something for breakfast. </p><p>"Come on, Tiger. Come out from your hiding space." Carlos calls, wearing a smug grin when TK steps out from behind the wall. "Hey baby.. You ready for breakfast?" He asks, turning back to him with a raised eyebrow and a grin. </p><p>"How did you know... I thought I was quiet." He pouts, pulling at the front of his hoodie and coming over to snuggle his side. Carlos chuckles and wraps an arm around him and kissing his forehead. </p><p>"Yes, you were. But I have magic hearing." He says with a smile and squeezes his hip. "Your little butt still red?" He asks, gently lifting his hoodie to check his butt. TK squeaks and blushes, eyes widening when Carlos rubs the pink cheeks and swats them gently. He gasps and grabs the counter, looking over his shoulder at him. </p><p>"Papi! I'm still sore.." He gasps, trying to pull the back of the hoodie down. "Your so mean!" He protests, not missing the huge smirk on Carlos' face. </p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, little Tiger." He says, pulling his hoodie back down and kissing his ear gently. "But you look so, so good with a bright red ass." He whispers and kisses his cheek. TK whimpers, thighs clenching together and still holding his hoodie in front of his crotch. "Are you hungry?" He asks, voice going back to normal. TK huffs and looks over at what he's cooking. </p><p>Eggs, bacon, a small stack of waffles, and even a pitcher of sweet tea was on the table. Carlos was finishing up the last of the waffles, smiling to himself at the dumbfounded look on TKs face. </p><p>"That's a lot of food.." He whispers quietly, looking at his feet and playing with his hoodie sleeves. Carlos lifts his head gently, pressing a kiss to his nose. </p><p>"You don't have to eat it all. You can start with a small plate. If you want more you can have more and I can show you the plan I made." He says gently stroking a thumb across his lower lip. TK can't help but blush, Carlos' tone sending butterflies into his stomach. </p><p>"Can you make my plate?" He asks, nuzzling into Carlos' palm. Carlos kisses his lips gently, and smiles at him. </p><p>"Yes, I can make your plate. Let's go get some breakfast in my baby!" He says, pulling out the chair so TK can sit. "And a pillow for your sore bottom." He teases. </p><p>TK watches Carlos load up his plate, two waffles, a few scoops of eggs, and a couple bacon pieces. He sets it down in front of him, pouring him a glass of tea. </p><p>"Is this the raspberry?" TK asks, perking up the moment he smelled it. </p><p>"Yup! I made it a little less sweet for my little city boy." He winks and TK grins wider and takes a sip. "Is that too much?" He asks, nodding to the plate as he started adding portions to his plate. </p><p>"I think it's good enough. I'll try to eat it all." He offers. "Can we go over the schedule?" He  pipes up quietly, kinda wanting to get over with. Carlos smiles and brings out the list and setting it between them. </p><p>TK slowly started to eat, being careful to not over due it as he eats. "I'm looking to get you to eat 3 meals a day. I know that it's hard to get breakfast, so I want to get some fruits and protein bars that you can eat on your way to work." He explains with a smile. TK munches on a piece of bacon, nodding slowly and shifting on the pillow. </p><p>"So.. could I make little boxes to take to work?" He asks quietly. Carlos nods and chuckles, grabbing a pen. </p><p>"I want you to write down fruits and veggies you might want in them, so you can eat here or there. I know that your dad makes lunch, or at least makes sure lunch is there, so I need you to eat lunch there." He encourages. "I'll make sure you eat dinner at home, baby boy." He encourages gently, reaching forward to stroke his cheek. </p><p>"What if I'm busy at work?" He asks softly, gently moving the cut up pieces of his waffles around. </p><p>"I'm going to talk to Owen, but after you finish what your busy with, don't start another task. Make sure you eat before you do next job." He says gently. "Whatever it is, I promise it can wait." He says softly, stroking his hair. </p><p>"Okay.." He whispers taking another bite. "That might be hard." He admits nervously. </p><p>"I know. How long has it been since you were eating properly." He asks, watching TK write down some fruits he liked. </p><p>"I think two weeks? Maybe a little longer." He says shyly, looking up at Carlos and gently pushing the list away. </p><p>"Alright. Well since we have today, I'll get you some lunch too. Are you full?" He asks, looking at TKs half empty plate. </p><p>"I... I dont know." He mutters. </p><p>"Can I feed you?" He asks, moving back and patting his lap. TK grins and sits in his lap eagerly, careful to keep his butt away from much pressure. "Mm, maybe I'll just feed you every meal." He teases, and feeds him a fork full. </p><p>TK just grins and nods, rubbing his hand across Carlos' chest. "I wouldn't mind that..." He says gently, taking another bite. Carlos gently takes TK's hand and kisses the tips of his fingers, sighing in relaxation. "Thank you.. For looking out for me." He says quietly, cheeks red at the tender gesture. </p><p>"I'll always look after you, tiger. No matter what." He promises lovingly. "Now let's get your breakfast finished so I can play with the rest of my food." He growls, grabbing his ass gently. TK giggles and wiggles, taking another bite from Carlos. He could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In the mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos loves making TK feel good, he loves making him feel beautiful. He is beautiful. But Carlos loves how beautiful he looks when he's playing with him. <br/>He knows he just has to show his Tiger how he looks when he's beautifully fucked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for being patient with me. I had been job hunting and finally landed the one I wanted! It's been kinda busy lately so I'll hopefully be updating on a more frequent and consistent basis. <br/>Also, if I made a commission based patreon, would you guys subscribe? I would be doing a mix between generated prompts, requests, and just about any ship and I'd put it between 5-10 dollars. If I made one would you guys like that? I'd appreciate your feed back, thank you and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos nuzzles softly into TKs neck, taking in his scent and feeling the way his body shivers underneath his body. </p><p>"Mmm, Papi..." TK whispers, looking shyly at the sink instead of at the bathroom mirror. Carlos notices this, growling softly and nipping the tender skin of his neck. "Ah~!" He whimpers, quickly lifting his head back up to look at himself in the mirror. He flushes, biting his lip as he resists the urge to look away from his reflection. He was naked, cock half hard between his legs and steadily getting harder as Carlos slowly palms his body. </p><p>When Carlos said that he wanted to show him how beautiful he was, he didn't think it would be like this. </p><p>"God, baby boy.. I wanna fuck you so hard against this sink.. Wanna make you watch your face when you cum.. Want you too see how fucking good you look with my cock deep inside you." Carlos snarls, licking his palm and carefully stroking TKs cock and making the sensitive boy whimper. "You gotta keep your eyes on the mirror. Watch me fuck your brains out." He snarls, slapping TKs ass and getting a sweet sounding yelp in response. </p><p>"Papi, please... I need you so badly." He whispers, gripping the sink edge and bending over slightly to stick his ass out. "S-show me how pretty I am, Papi." He begs shakily, slowly thrusting into Carlos' palm. "You feel amazing.. You always feel so good." He whispers, eyes fluttering and cheeks getting even redder at the predatory look in Carlos' eyes. </p><p>"Sperad your ass baby." He orders quietly, grabbing the lube bottle and covering his middle two fingers to stretch the shaking man open. TK listens, the moan escaping him fogging up the glass in front of him. Carlos was careful, making sure TK takes 3 fingers with ease and he lubes himself up. </p><p>"Fuck me, fuck me Papi! I need you so b-bad." He whimpers, gasping when he feels Carlos lining up with his hole and gently thrust inside. "Oh God... Papi! Your so thick.." He whispers sweetly, eyes shutting. Carlos grips his hair and gives it a tug. </p><p>"Open up those pretty eyes, Tiger. I want to show you what you look like." He growls quietly, wrapping his hand around his neck and gave it a nice squeeze. TK opens his eyes, moaning shakily at the reflection. </p><p>His pupils were blown so only a thin ring of his brown eyes exposed. His cheeks were flushed red, Carlos' hand tightening around his neck and getting him to moan again. Each whimper, moan,and whine fogs the mirror slightly, but he can see it all. </p><p>Carlos groans shakily, beginning to thrust a bit faster. He loves the sounds TK makes, the way one of his hands clings to the sink for support while the other holds onto Carlos' wrist. </p><p>"Fuck, so tight.. Such a good boy." Carlos praises tenderly, hips getting faster and making sure he hits his prostate. TK whines, thrusting his hips back against Carlos' cock and thrusting forward into the hand still jerking him off. </p><p>"Y-you look S-so good to Papi.." He whines, arching and shifting his feet so Carlos' thrusts get deeper. He loves the flex of Carlos' muscles as he pulls in and out, the bliss and pleasure on his face as he fucks him. "Faster, please. I need you faster." TK begs shakily. </p><p>"You wont be able to stand if I fuck you like that." Carlos warns softly. TK whines, grinding down desperately on Carlos cock. The dominant chuckles, lifting TKs leg to rest on the sink and give him leverage and stability. "I'm going to milk you, got it Tiger?" He asks, pressing his chest against his back. TK gives a half grin, nodding and arching his back up more. </p><p>"Fuck me, Papi." </p><p>'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'</p><p>The morning light filtering through the bedroom highlights every bite, hickey and bruise along TKs body, and it made the red of his ass a bit darker and stand out more. TK smiles and softly touches the trail from his hip to his neck, and shivers as he remembers the way Carlos kissed his body and practically worshipped it. </p><p>Carlos grunts from the bed, turning over in bed and letting out a whine when he cant feel TK next to him. "Tiger?" He calls, a whine in his voice. "Come back to bed!" He protests. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He calls, giggling at his fussy morning boyfriend. He slides under the sheets again, a pleased noise filtering from him when Carlos pulls him into his chest. "Ooh, clingy." He teases, snuggling into his neck. </p><p>"Were you looking at the marks I left on you?" Carlos asks, face buried into TKs hair. </p><p>"I love how they look.. even the spanking." He whispers, eyes shutting, settling into bed and ready to sleep for a bit longer. </p><p>"I know.. Love seeing you with my marks... Your all mine." Carlos kisses his forehead. "You gonna sleep some more, Tiger?" He asks tenderly, hand softly stroking along his back and side. </p><p>"Mm... Maybe." He whispers. "Can we just cuddle a bit? Before breakfast?" He looks up at Carlos, bringing out his puppy eyes. </p><p>"Who could say no to a face like that." He asks with a grin and a kiss on his nose. "Relax baby... Get some rest." </p><p>And who could say no to that?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>